True Love
by aleey
Summary: Rory's reflecting. She realizes, now, that Tristan was something special that she missed out on. What can she do about it? Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

PJPrincess: This is really just a prologue, and it has a LOT of my thougts about love. So, ignore them. This is just like, the basis. I'm hoping I've reached Rory's mind correctly. Tell me what you think, guys!  
  
-^- Title: True Love Rating: PG/PG13 Summary: Rory's reflecting. She realizes, now, that Tristan was something special that she missed out on. What can she do about it? Read and Review! -^-  
  
It's tiring to think that the only chance I had with someone was lost before I even discovered it was truely there. A year of being annoyed and called a consistent nickname that could only make me feel irritated is now some of the only memories of someone that are the only things left I can cling to. Only memories..  
  
Yes, Tristan and I hadn't exactly hit it off. He was infatuated with me, in love with me, but I was ultimately annoyed with him and in love with Dean at the time. How loosely we use those words now-a-days. "In love" has been perveted and misused to such a thought of real infatuation and lust, which blinds people into believing that their inlove because they get an emotional butterfly in their stomachs when they think of a certain someone. But, no. That wasn't how it was supposed to work.  
  
Love is something special. Something that you don't just base on a flutter in your stomach, or a wave of emotion that passes over you when your hand touches that certain someones, or that rush of bashfulness when look into their eyes. No, that's false emotions. Real love is being able to look into someones eyes and know that as they're looking back into yours, all they can think about is you. True love is knowing that you don't have to be giddy or flirtatious around them. You don't have to be comprimising and try to fit their standards. You're good enough, if not better, the way you are when they first seem to love you.  
  
Now, whether it's their personality that grows on you or their clothing style, it's something that just seems to captivate you. Something that takes you in lets you realize that it really is love, and this person means business. It's not just a thought or idea that someone makes up to pass the time. No, it's something that deserves well thought-out plans and deeply sought out discussions of truthfulness and devotion with that certain someone.  
  
Wait, I'm sorry. I just let off onto a tangent. Back to what my original topic was. Tristan and I hadn't really gotten to know each other in the common way. I would try to ignore him, and he would pester me in ways that could only be deemed as flirtatious and infatuation at the time. But, now I see. He was always there, not because he wanted me to turn to him instantly and just say something profound in why I should love him or not, but merely wanted me to turn to him and tell him that I enjoyed his presence. He would have been happy enough knowing that I loved having him just around me, even if at the time it was meant only for friendship.  
  
But, now? Now that chance is lost. I've lost that chance to tell him that he deserved my attention, and more! Oh, and so much more. Going to Yale has opened my eyes. Guys don't just fall at my feet (not that that was the way it was before) or see me down the hallway and automatically start calling me a nickname like "Mary" or "Virgin Mary" at that. No, it's hard to get a guys attention. Such a prestige school, it seems hard to even gain attention from people I could deem worthy of friendship.  
  
I wish Tristan were here. I wish he were able to come to Yale and I could open my arms wide and he'd run into them and we would never part again. But, how is that possible? He's at Military School, although I think by now he's graduated and gone to another prestige college where he'll meet and torment another "Mary", and for her sake, I hope he wins her affection back, or else she'll be missing out on something truely great. Something that I wish I hadn't ignored.  
  
Just, something.  
  
-^-  
  
PJPrincess: Perhaps, it is possible? Or will something ELSE happen to enlighten this story?! Who knows! (Who Cares?!) What do you people think I should do with this story? This is really only the first chapter/Prologue. Depends on what people think!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: PLEASE REVIEW! She accepts anonymous ones. And she REALLY needs people to review. So, please? ::puppy dog pout::  
  
PJPrincess: ::whack:: You'll scare 'em away!  
  
Out. 


	2. Flowers?

PJPrincess: Next Chappie's up! Thanks, all of you great reviewers! I got over five! That's what I was aiming for! (5). So, I hope you guys like this chapter!!  
  
Review Replies:   
  
Fsefds: Interesting name.. anyway, You may get your wish by the end of the next chapter!! ^^  
  
Apple_eye: Yep, Rory needs to realize Tristan's Greatness! ::drool:: I can't wait to hear you review!! ^^  
  
iHEARTlucasscott: Thanks for the kind words! I don't like it when they make Tristan obsessive. She needed to realize! Anyway, here's your update!! Look no further!  
  
Smile1: Thanks for the comment about my writing! And, I'm glad you like the plot!!  
  
AppleJuice: Thanks! It shall!!  
  
Jalna: Well, thanks for the tip on Tristan! I know what people are looking for now,! Your review was VERY very useful, just like everyone elses!! I hope you enjoy the continue!!  
  
Well, ENJOY!!! ^^  
  
-^-  
  
Title: True Love  
  
Rating: PG/PG13  
  
Summary: You know it.  
  
-^-  
  
The irritation! That noise! The alarm, that's what it was. I hadn't realized what it was after it's going off for the third time in the morning. Well, I didn't realize because of the variety that we have in my Yale dorm room.   
  
Janet's, of course, goes off around 5:00. And Paris still continues to annoy all of us about it. Sometimes I wish I had at least more then one mean bone in my body so I could tell Paris off. Someone besides Janet needs to do it. That's all besides the point. Paris, also, has an alarm now. It goes off around 6:30 and mine goes off at 7:30. So, you can imagine my surprise when I heard my own go off.   
  
I rolled out of bed and flicked the button that stopped the irritation from persisting and I stretched my arms wide, dragging the sleep from my body. The floor was cold, the air was cold, and it seemed like I was alone in my dorm room. And yes, like I already said, it was cold. Very cold.   
  
I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around the room I slept in for something to wear that was still clean. I grabbed a few things and quickly got dressed and ran out of the door room to the cafeteria to get something to eat.  
  
"Morning Rory!" It was Marty again. I can't say I hated the guy, he just seemed like a tiny bit of a pest. Not much. I'd gotten over my musings from last night about Tristan, so my mind was fresh with new ideas. I was still trying to figure out why I was really lacking in the dating area. Trevor was a complete dud and I should have read the 'dating book for dummies' or something similiar to it before attempting to start anything that could lead to a relationship just yet.  
  
"Hey Marty." I replied, slightly exasperated. He must've noted my tone and excused, still going on considerably cheery. He flashed me a quick, toothy grin and grabbed a muffin.   
  
"I'm sorry I still haven't been able to give you your robe back yet." He seemed slightly guilty with the statement and his eyes drifted downward as he followed me on the line for breakfast.   
  
"It's ok." I mused and grabbed myself some more food. I was wrong. The only thing I could think about was Tristan and I could barely stay on the same subject as Marty. He followed me off the line and watched as I glared around the area for a place to sit. No one seemed interesting enough for me to sit with them, and I'd planned on going to my own table when Marty grabbed my arm gently and led me to his table, with his friends.  
  
I was too quiet and was only catching bits and pieces of what they were saying. My mind was withdrawn into 'Tristan mode' and how much I missed him, and his teasing. I was brought out of my silence when Marty had said something directed to me.  
  
"Rory, do you like the Spice Girls?" I made an amused face and my eyebrows shot up in question. Was this a trick question, or did he realize that I wasn't really a part of the conversation and decided to idly draw me in by asking something rather outrageous.  
  
"No, why?" I responded after shoving a mouthful of eggs into my mouth. They were drenched in ketchup and I almost had the urge the spit it back onto my plate, but realized that it would have been a rather choice sight. So, I reluctantly swallowed down the rather distasteful substance, my face cringing at the bitter-sweet tomatoe sauce that had killed my eggs.  
  
"I don't know, you look like a girl that would." I wasn't sure of his name, but one of the other guys, a friend Marty, answered for him. I raised a curious eyebrow in response and moved my eggs around on my plate, avoiding the ketchup.  
  
"Do I know?" I finally responded. So, I was officialy a Tristan obsessed, uneducated in dating girl that looked like I liked the Spice Girls? Sure, I was on a good start for Yale. Then again, I guess I should have gotten a second opinion on the matter, seeing as this was Marty's friends that also told me they'd all tried on my robe.  
  
The others nodded in sincerity and I rolled my eyes inwardly before disguising it as looking around the room to see who else was around. There wasn't anyone appealing for me to eye, so I switched my vision back to the guys around the table.   
  
I'd had quite enough of them, so, instinctively, I stood up and thanked them politely for having me sit at their table, but told them that I regretfully had to go and finish some homework before my first class came rolling around. Of course, it was an excuse. I would never leave homework off for the morning, but I did need to get away from them.  
  
I got up and pushed my garbage into the garbage can, but was stopped by Marty who gently took my elbow in his hand.  
  
"Rory, could I ask you something?" He first stared at me, and then looked at the guys back at the table and I noticed that they were slightly prodding him on. Once again, I inwardly rolled my eyes. I just wanted to get away, and get back to my room to do some more thinking while sitting on my unnatural and expensive couch.   
  
"Sure, but quickly." I didn't want to spend anymore time then I had to talking with him. I could see where it was going, and it didn't look to pretty.  
  
"Would you consider.." He looked down at the floor nervously and shuffled his feet before removing his fingers from around my elbow. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he turned his gaze back up to me.  
  
"Going on a date with me?" He turned to look at the guys for only a quick second and then looked back at me. So, my suspicions were right. He had seemed slightly attracted to me, and always seemed to be bringing up my robe. I looked at my watch as if could give me an answer to say and then looked back at him.  
  
"Sure." I finally replied and walked around the garbage can and walked off. Perhaps he would drop it if I walked away, or if I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Operation: Ignore Marty was in play as soon as I reached my dorm room. Then, suddenly, all thoughts of it left my head. There was a large boquet of flowers on the table in a basket. Paris was in her art corner creating something that needed a lot of glue and it left a reek in the entire room.  
  
"The flowers are for you." She said simply without looking at me. She was calm, surprisingly. Perhaps the day wasn't bad in anyway, and there was still hope for me yet. I examined the flowers and looked for a note of some sort, and finally found it in the dirt of the pot.  
  
-Dear M,  
  
I'm here. See you soon.  
  
-Me.  
  
Oh yeah, that helped a lot. And I wasn't "M". There must have been a mistake, because nothing was clicking. Then, I read it again and realized I was "M". Mary.   
  
-^-  
  
PJPrincess: HA! Cliffhanger. In a way. What do you think? Tell me, and I may just continue!  
  
Out. 


	3. WhatOh No, not you too!

PJPrincess: OOH! HEATIN' UP IT IS! LoL. I hope you guys have liked this story so far! I've really enjoyed writing this so far, and I'm VERY thankful for all of the reviews I've gotten!!   
  
JunoTechnoKid: You've really made her day! We're so happy!   
  
PJPrincess: ^^ All right, here goes!  
  
Reviews Replies:  
  
Rebellious Disaster: I like OJ too! But, I don't like cliffhangers more then it. Ha ha. Well, I am continuing, don't worry!! Enjoy!!  
  
Jane: I shall! (:  
  
Chelle5: That reason is slowly coming, don't worry. And it would be awesome if this was actually on the show.  
  
Jalna: I know, don't worry, I don't mind non-constructive reviews! I love ALL reviews, good, bad, or constructive! I'm glad you like the story.   
  
iHEARTlucasscott: You may get your wish. Or, you may be even more surprised!!  
  
Charmedgirls32: You may be surprised after this chapter!!  
  
Smile1: Well, Marty is the shy type, isn't he now? Thanks!   
  
To everyone else (or else this chapter won't be posted in time, I'll reply in the next chapter) Thanks! I Love you all! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy this chapter!  
  
OH, And I wanna give a shout out to Travis, since he was kind enough to e-mail me his likes of the story! Thank ya, bud! Love ya lots! ENJOY!! (: (:  
  
PJPrincess: READ ON! ^^  
  
-^-  
  
Title: True Love  
  
Rating: PG/PG13  
  
Summary: Should be obvious. ^^  
  
-^-  
  
I could hardly believe it. In my hands sat a note from Tristan. Did my mind have good timing? Did guys have bad timing? Was everything going to fall at my feet? I felt mixed emotions of hate and joy as I stared down at the paper, reading it over and over again.  
  
"How'd you know it was for me?" I asked after I finally came off of my shock. Paris turned her eyes up to me finally and glared, her serious and bothersome expression the same as always.   
  
"The person that delivered it said it was for you." She still barely looked up at me. She was calm in her tense way, again. I ignored it and looked over the piece of paper again. Was she being a little tense because of who delivered it? Had Tristan delivered it himself? Only things I could think about were things related to Tristan, and then my life got hit with him. I could see I was in for a joy ride.  
  
"Who delivered it?" I asked. Gently, I folded the note and placed it in my back pocket. Paris took a small second to look up at me again and I almost jumped back at the fire in the stare. It must have been Tristan. Either that, or a guy she was very attracted to that she figured was my new boyfriend.  
  
"Red hair, freckles, green eyes, taller then me, moderate build." I raised a curious eyebrow in her direction as she filtered her eyesight from resting on me and back down to her large groups of materials.   
  
I knew I wasn't going to get anything else out of her that may have been useful, so I quickly spun on my heel, grabbed my room key just in case, and then shut the door. I was going to go on a search for him. If he was here, he wouldn't have been hard to find. Unless, he was watching me, following me, and waiting for me to turn around and bump into him.   
  
Surprisingly, that was what happened.   
  
It was a good, long hour before I'd started walking around the school campus. Unfortanetly, I bumped into Marty twice. I didn't have it in me to tell him that I wouldn't be able to make it for a date since the man I was in love with was finally back and that I couldn't see him because of it. I was ultimately nervous around Marty-poor guy- he must've thought I was nervous because I was anxious about the date too. Wrong-O.   
  
This is all besides the point. Tristan, of course, was playing hard to get, hard to find. As I said, after a long hour of searching, I was ready to give up. I was lucky that it was the time of the day when I didn't have a class, or else all would be lost and I would have gone insane knowing that Tristan was around the school grounds and I was stuck in a class.  
  
Of course, there was a great possibilty of him coming into the classroom, or being in the classroom, or having transferred to my classroom, but, I was still a little appreciative of being able to search around for him. The search, of course, was very unsuccessful. I found myself sitting on a bench around lunch time, a sandwhich in my hand a bottle of soda on the seat beside me.   
  
"Hey Rory!" Great. It was Marty, again. I honestly felt bad for the guy, he didn't know what he was getting into with me. I should have a record of all of my past relationships, and show them to guys that are considering going out with me, that way, they can at least be warned of the very certain possibilites. As of now, the top one on that list is Tristan returning and me completely ditching you because I'm getting married to Tristan.   
  
Then again, once I really think about it, carrying around that piece of paper would seem oddly obsessive with dating and gaining the perfect relationship, and would most likely scare off plenty of the guys that -ok, maybe not plenty- would consider dating me.   
  
"Hey, Marty." I looked up at him for a moment and smiled before biting evenly into my sandwhich. He took the seat beside me and I was interested to know what he needed to talk to me about. It was our third meeting of the day, and I was.. enthralled.  
  
"I was wondering, how does Friday night sound?" Saved by Grandma! I was never sure I'd be able to say those words, but, it was the utter truth. My Grandmother's dinner on Friday nights seemed to save my life for the time being. I wouldn't have to go on the first supposed date with Marty. And hopefully, by the next time he brought it up, I would have already met Tristan again.  
  
"I can't do Friday nights. Every Friday night, I go back home and eat dinner at my Grandma's house." He smiled widely. Did he find it amusing? Did he find it adorable? I wasn't sure at the time. All I knew was that he was grinning like an idiot because I told him I ate at my Grandmother's house.  
  
"I could go with you!" If it wasn't completely rude, I would have dropped my sandwhich and let my jaw fall to my knees. That was the one thing I didn't want. Marty? Coming to dinner with me, my mother, my Grandmother, and my Grandfather? Not the best of ideas! They would think that Marty and I are set for life. And Marty is a rather nice guy, Grandpa would think he is wonderful because he's from Yale, and my mom would just keep winking at the both of us the entire time.   
  
"Mm.. maybe not." I tensed up. I really didn't want to break this guys heart, I mean, I baretly knew him. Well, I knew that after the first party, he was left butt-naked on the floor on my level of the school and that I'd given him my robe. Which, of course, I still have yet to get back. Otherwise, my knowledge of him was pretty much blank and incomplete.  
  
"Why not?" Marty looked disappointed. A puppy-dog look. A classic. How could I say no to that? Easily. 'NO!' Easier thought then done.   
  
"My grandmother will think we're getting married." Marty grinned.  
  
"Well, who know's." I closed my eyes and thought deeply. How was I going to be able to explain this to him? I wasn't going to marry him. I did not intend on it, and I never would. He wasn't the one I was looking for. Tristan was. But how could I tell him that? He was barely ready for it.   
  
"Do you honestly think I'm going to marry you?" I asked, as calm as I could. That bothered me. He didn't even know me, besides the fact that I gave him my robe to wear. His smile slowly faded to a tiny smirk and he shook his head.  
  
"No, I was always just wondering what it would be like to go on a date with you." He replied. I took in a sharp breath. What could one little date do? It wouldn't kill anyone. At least, I didn't think it would. I could always just figure it out and plan out right, and that would the last of Marty.  
  
Unless he was like a monster from the lagoon that was completely twisted in the mind and didn't understand that there was absolutely no way I was going to ever date him after the first date because the man of my dreams had finally come back.  
  
It's oddly interesting that every single thought I have relates back to him. Have I become obsessive? Have I really lost my mind and figured out that I've gone crazy and the first guy that comes to mind is Tristan? No. I've already realized that that couldn't possibly be the answer. The truth was that I had finally realized the things I missed out on, and it was mainly Tristan. I let Dean steal my love.   
  
"Oh, Ok." That was my reply. Most likely not the one he was looking for, but, I wasn't to sure how to reply. My mind kept blanking out and a picture of Tristan in his Chillton outfit filled my head. If it weren't for the little bit of self-control that I have, I would have completely dazed off into the glimpse of a tree and look like either an artist, a poet, or a lunatic, the latter looking the best for the answer.   
  
"So, are we still on then? How about tomorrow night?" I shook myself mentally out of my daze and nodded to him. He seemed happy again and jumped up before waving to me and jogging off. I let out a soft breath of air in relief and let my head fall back. My eyes closed and I just took in short breaths of relief.   
  
"Can I sit here?" The words had disturbed my piece. I hadn't exactly paid attention to the voice, so I was rather annoyed. All I wanted was some serenity. Some time to think about how I was going to find Tristan, where it was that I was going to find him, and how long, approximately, it would take me.   
  
But, trying to remain within my good conscience and the long hours that I spent being taught politeness and manners, I just kept my head back, opened my eyes narrowly and stared at the sky.  
  
"Sure." I leaned forward to gaze upon the person that chose to sit next to me before grabbing my sandwhich in my hands and lifting it to my mouth. Finally, my eyes met the persons eyes beside me and I did, for once, literally drop my sandwhich.   
  
"J-Jess?"  
  
-^-  
  
PJPrinces: MWAHAHAHAHA! (: (: (: cliffy. And a twist! I hope you guys like what's going on. If not, tell me, I might change it for ya'll's sake. ^^  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Ya'll's? Is that a word??  
  
PJPrincess: Don't know. Don't care? Ha ha. Review!  
  
Out. 


	4. You, who, oh no! What Next?

PJPrincess: CHAPTER FOUR! Aren't all of YOU so happy? I'm glad so many people like this story! Here's 'el chaptere four! I must give a very distinct warning. There is male/male relationships in this chapter. If it bothers you, then do not read. Also, just so you know, it doesn't involve Tristan.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers! You'll all have a full-out reply in the next chapter. Sorry, my computer online time limits my ability to thank you all personally, but, all of your reviews are very much enjoyed and I'm very thankful for all of you!!  
  
PJPrincess: ENJOY!  
  
-^-  
  
Title: True Love  
  
Rating: PG/PG13  
  
Summary:  
  
-^-  
  
"Yes, it's me." He seemed rather nonchalant. His cool demeanor and rather calm countenance through me off. He was almost.. suave. Or sophisticated. Or quiet. Or nice. One of them. He wasn't the same Jess I pictured from when we'd dated, or when I'd always seen him with the girl he would suck faces with to take his mind off of me.  
  
I didn't answer very quickly. I was staring. I looked down to his feet, examined his shoes, then his pants which were semi-tight, which was normal for him. I noticed his tighter shirt and denim jacket that I figured he never would have gotten rid of, and then I noticed his hair. It was more slicked back and you could see, yes, his ears. He had them pierced. Both of them.   
  
I lowered my sight down so I could gaze at his eyes and squinted, noticing eyeliner. What'd happened? Why was he here to see me? Or, was he here to see me. I was confused and finally brought myself to speak.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He smirked. My eyes flared and then went back to normal. I don't think I ever really saw him smiling. It wasn't in him to smile.   
  
"I'm here to.. see someone." See someone. All right. That helped. Who? If he answered Paris, I would be extremely surprised, although I knew the possibility was rather slim. He shook his head at me and noticed my gaze before laughing shortly.  
  
"To see who?" I was rather blunt, but curious. My obvious ex-boyfriend was at Yale to see someone, and it was obviously not me. He would have been less carefree about it, and more blunt and un-joyful. I raised an eyebrow at him curiously and proceeded to clean my sandwhich off my pants. I had pretty much lost all taste for it anyway.  
  
"My.. boyfriend." My eyes widened. If I had my sandwhich in my hands again, I would have dropped it. Again. His WHAT? No. That was impossible. Jess didn't get along with guys. Jess couldn't be gay. Jess was Jess. Jess was the guy that stole my heart from Dean, who stole my heart from Tristan, who was the main reason I was on that bench!   
  
He noticed my shock and looked down at his feet, almost more embarrassed then possible. How so? He was actually embarrassed. If you don't know what I mean, Jess doesn't get embarrassed. He doesn't smile, he doesn't cry, he doesn't get embarrassed. The only feelings he knows are love and hate, and even those two he confuses to much.  
  
That was off topic. Jess was and is still gay. Gay. As in, no longer able to feel romantically toward women, and only toward men.   
  
I choked back my shock with a large swallow of the salive build-up in my mouth and blinked one last time before gently wrapping my hands on my lap and looking onto his face intently.  
  
"Who would that be?" I finally asked. It came slightly squeaky, but also very surprisedly. I wasn't expecting my ex-boyfriend to show up at Yale University and tell me he was gay and dating someone here at the school. "And how'd you meet them?" I know I had just bombarded him with very personal questions, but he didn't seem very caringly-minding in answering.  
  
"His name is Dustin. He lives in California. He loves to read, and saw me reading a book by.." He stopped and looked at the ground, trying to remember what book it was. "Oh, I don't remember. But, he saw me reading it, came over, and talked to me." He shrugged and leaned back in his seat on the bench before looking back at me again. I was still in major shock. Gay. Faggot. Jess. Those three never really could have clicked in my mind until I saw it.   
  
"And..?" I asked, suprisedly. I was still very confused to how one guy would have changed Jess's perspective on male or female relationships.   
  
"And, I realized woman weren't for me. I ran better with guys." He shrugged again and looked from side to side to see if his lover was anywhere in sight. I played a quick smile.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you." He shot his head back to me rather quickly and he flashed me a quick grin. That was still shocking me beyond belief. So Jess had found his love in relationships with guys, hm? I see no reason to bail against it. He always seemed uptight around girls, and even when he was dating them, he seemed rather snappy and uncomfortable, and jittery and nervous when the mention of other guys came up.  
  
"Thanks." We were soon enough interrupted by who I soon figured out was Dustin. Sandy blond hair, green eyes, built larger then Jess but nowhere near as much as Dean, wearing a pair of normal faded blue jeans with cargo pockets and a dark green hooded shirt that said 'I know you!' in white on the front. I was shocked when he just came and threw his arms around Jess's shoulders from behind. By that time, the two of us were standing.  
  
"Hey babe." He whispered in Jess's ear. I could see Jess's eyes. He was happy. He was pleased. He was being treated well, and he was extremely happy with it. Jess turned his head to face Dustin's and gently pecked the boy's lips. I cringed inwardly and sharpened the swallowing down my throat. Dustin's arms shrank from Jess's shoulders to his waist, pulling the smaller boy closer to his body.  
  
"Rory, this is Dustin. Dustin, this is my ex-girlfriend, Rory." Dustin seemed not to mind that I was once dating this now queer-fellow. Dustin cheerly shook my hand with his free arm, the other reaching gingerly into Jess's right back pocket.   
  
"It's nice to meet you." I smiled and dodged my eyes around nervously before shoving my finger tips into my pockets (A/N: Am I the only person that ever notices that she does that in the show with her jeans? Or am I to observant? 0_0)  
  
"Same here." He gently took my hand and kissed it, although I knew it meant nothing. He was rather gorgeous, himself, and I was proud of Jess at finding someone he was happy to be with, and hopefully neither would leave the other. I bowed my head quickly in respect.  
  
"I have to go. It was great seeing you Jess, and it was nice meeting you, Dustin." I waved them both off and quickly spun in the opposite direction, glaring back and forth to see if Tristan was anywhere in sight. I was still very determined to see him.  
  
I reached my hands into my back pockets and roamed around the campus in a search for Tristan. Beside the principals office, passed a few water fountains, up and down multiple staircases, I still couldn't find him. My race for him was pleating very slowly.  
  
I gave up. It was nearly three in the afternoon and I'd seen no sign of him. Anywhere. His gorgeous eyes, his lushish lips and hair, his ravenous smile. I missed it. Had he grown any since I last saw him? I didn't know. Was he going to be wearing his chilton outfit? I didn't know. It was all a mystery to me, all I could do was ponder.   
  
I plopped down on a bench and table combination, my feet resting on the bench and my bottom on the table. My elbows propted up on my knees and I held my chin in my fists. My expression was emotionless as my eyes unfocused in a zoned out, dazed stage. Where was he?  
  
There was a tap on my shoulder. I was tempted to ignore it, but knew if I did, I would most likely be despised by the person that did so, or would make them a little annoyed with me. Still having my polite attitude and manner full lifestyle, I perked up a little, brought myself to a smile, and then drained my fingers over my eyes before turning around to meet those.  
  
Yes. Those. I've combined and named them. They deserve that name. Those. They pierce, they shine, they glimmer, they're unimaginable. He hid behind thin glasses, but they were gorgeous. I froze. My jaw dropped a little as I gazed and sat erect, my hands in my lap.   
  
"Mary." He's voice was more mature, stronger, yet only a whisper. My body, if I'd allowed it actually be seen, shrank by his words and I could feel the rush of emotion pouring itself out over my body. I gulped down a nervous wad of saliva in my mouth and smiled again.  
  
"Tristan." We gazed for a few more seconds before I dodged my body forward and forced my lips to meet his. He seemed slightly surprised at first, but soon enough, he responded in the same manner. His left hand reached and drew my closer, his fingers dancing over my neck, and his arm drawing my waist closer to him. He stepped up onto the bench/table beside me and we proceeded to kiss further until interruption.  
  
"Uh, hi." My eyes shot open wide and I broke from the kiss, my hands still resting on his waist.  
  
"Marty.." I whispered.  
  
  
  
-^-  
  
PJPrincess: WELL? How was it? You like? You no like? How goes it?! Tell me!! Thankies!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Byee!  
  
PJPrincess: (:  
  
Out. 


	5. AWhat!

PJPrincess: Uh, yeah. Sorry for the long wait there, guys. ^^' I just kept putting it off. Forgive me?!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Who couldn't?  
  
PJPrincess: ...You?  
  
JunoTechnoKid: ::hiss::  
  
PJPrincess: XP Read on!  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
CoffeeChick87: Thanks, being the first to make Jess gay makes me feel sort of.. special! :) I love the feeling.  
  
Peasblossom: Yeah, thank God I'm not the only observant GG fan! LoL.  
  
Chelle5: Yeah, I felt bad about Marty, but, leaving him all alone seemed almost.. cruel?  
  
mystripedskirt: Ha ha, yes, Rory grabbing is definetly something you don't see everyday. Unexpected, yet satisfying! You know?  
  
Smile1: Yes, I do like Jess being gay. It fits him. :D   
  
DaniDan: Hey, thanks! I hope it's shaping well! Don't want it coming out deformed.. o_O;  
  
Alli: The Marty whisper should be all cleared up here. :D  
  
readergurl87: Here's your more! Sorry it took so long.  
  
Jensens Wifey Chad's Lover: Ha, just to keep them all off, that's all that matters, right? And sure, if you still need that beta-reader! :D  
  
Mandie: All shall be cleared in this chappier, have no fear!  
  
Marie: Update! :D  
  
trgrl: Good to hear my writing satisfies, although, please, don't kill me for the sloppiness in this chapter.. I'm just trying to get back up and into my writing ability again. ^^'  
  
Kim: Well, I hope you enjoy what's coming up! You can click the arrow now :)  
  
Jaylynn: Hope you didn't go through withdrawl! The update was a little slow. :)  
  
All right then! There are all the replies, and here is the rest of the story, enjoy!  
  
--  
  
Title:  
  
Rating:  
  
Summary:  
  
--  
  
Damnit! Did this guy just have completely bad timing, or was he standing behind a tree, waiting until what seemed like the right moment to pop out and talk to me? I smiled nervously, quickly taking my arms from around Tristan, and then dropped my hands back into my lap.   
  
"Uh... Sorry." His eyes danced from side to side, and he gazed over the grass, still not moving. Did he want me to apologize for kissing the man of my dreams in public? Did he want me to apologize for being asked out on a date? I should hope not! He may seem innocent, but I knew he had a whole list of ideas that burned in through his head.  
  
"Uh, Marty? This is Tristan. Tristan, Marty." Tristan put his hand out in an offering to Marty, who grabbed it and shook it sturdly. I heard Tristan whisper a soft 'ow' when he finally let go, and shook it from side to side, apparently having gone through a tad bit of pain.   
  
"Nice to meet you." Tristan responded, looking up from where he was sitting beside me and back up into Marty's face, which at the time was slowly subsiding from being so red from when he'd first discovered us.   
  
Marty gave him a small nod and then looked back at me, his eyes almost pleading for an explanation. Not like I didn't have a perfectly good one for him - I'm in love, and the man I'm in love with finally came back. So, I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you. - That sounded reasonable. Unless my conscience kicked in, which, of course, it did. Sometimes I feel bad about being kind at times.   
  
"Uh, you caught us at an.. interesting time. It's been a few years since I've seen Tristan from back when we had gone to school together at Chilton. He left us at one point to go to Military school and we never heard from him again. Then, I got some flowers from him, and went looking for him." I flashed him a quick grin and smiled nervously back to me, gently nodding his head in agreement. I turned back and looked at Marty who had begun to fidget with his shirt's hem.  
  
"Well, I'd just come looking for you to tell you that I'd have to postpone our date... but it looks like we won't need to be having one, will we?" He laughed nervously, his blush returning to his cheeks as he looked back down to the ground again and shook his head. I watched on in pity, and then slouched forward in disappointment.  
  
"I guess not." Tristan answered for me, being slight protective and defensive of himself and me. It sent a rather odd chill up my spine as he did so, and I looked at him, plastering a grin over my lips and letting out a slightly nervous chuckle. Quickly, I looked back to Marty and noticed his shifting eyes, and suddenly felt like sympathizing.  
  
"Hey, don't look at it like it's a total mess up. You're a good guy, Marty, even if you do tend to fall asleep naked on the ground of the wrong floor level in the dorms." Marty blushed at me, but he also smiled, nodding in agreement, so I continued. "You'll snag someone, there's plenty girls here in Yale. You'll be fine." I leaned up and patted his arm gently, and then sat back down on the bench.  
  
"You're right, Rory. Thanks." He leaned forward, quickly pecked my cheek, and turned away, picking up a slight jog as he did so. He smiled and watched him disappear, waving to him as he did so to me.   
  
"He seemed, nice." Tristan stated, looking at Marty's retreating figure, and then back to me. I let out a short laugh and covered it with my hand, then looked back at him again, nodding gently.  
  
"He is." We waited a few more seconds to pass before we began to make out in convulsions of heated kisses. His arms pulled at my waist, drawing me into his lap, and I welcomed it, placing my arms around his neck. I could feel his warm breath come from his nostrils and whisp over my nose as he breathed out, and then I felt him let out a soft chuckle. Slowly, I pulled away.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked, looking him over in suspicion. He wiggled himself free of my grasp and looked at me for a second, and then back down at where his feet were beside mine on the bench part of the table.   
  
"You know how you said I sent you flowers?" I nodded, wondering where he would be taking it.  
  
"I didn't send them." I nearly choked on air. What? What did he mean he didn't send them? That was impossible. It was adressed to "M", from "T". Who else could have sent that sort of card with the flowers? Maybe the flowers were delivered to me by mistake and I just didn't know it? It felt weird thinking about the possibility of someone other then Tristan with the letter 'T' at the beginning of his name, sending me flowers and a small card.  
  
"What? You're joking." I muttered, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"I'm not a mind reader."  
  
"Nor am I. Where's Miss Cleo when you need her?"  
  
"In jail, I think." I chuckled at his last statement and then I nodded. I had to do some interesting research of the area I was in, seeing as I couldn't think of anyone else that could possibly be sending me some flowers and calling me "M"? I only had one nickname, and it was Mary.   
  
I shook my head free of the thoughts, and turned back to Tristan again.   
  
"We have to investigate." I informed him, and grabbed him by the hand. I needed to figure out everything before something more was sent to me, so I dragged him along behind me, cautiously bringing him to my room where I had hoped Paris wasn't doing any more art stuff in her corner.  
  
To bad hoping never got very far.  
  
"Oh, hey Rory, something else was drop- What the hell is he doing here?" She pointed at Tristan after looking up at the both of us as we entered the room. I looked back at her, giving her a warning look, but she chose to ignore it.   
  
"Answer me, damnit! I want to know why this bafoon is in my room, let alone my campus!" She nearly hissed, staring at him and glaring evilly in his direction. I felt him take a small step back and flop on a slightly charming imitation of a smile.   
  
"Uh..." He stuttered and smiled weakly again, scratching the back of his head in thought.  
  
"He came here to see me!" I finally told her, not sure if it was the total truth at that point. I shivered after looking at Paris's evil glare again, and then dodged the small coffee table in an attempt to quicken my pace to my bed room.   
  
We reached the door and I pushed him inside, shut the door, and then looked at Paris questioningly.  
  
"You said something else was dropped off for me?" I looked about the room in search of something out of the ordinary, but nothing caught my mind. I saw her head shoot up, her eyes quickly meeting my gaze on her, and then she decided to speak again, her words tensed with the anger of seeing Tristan DuGrey in our room.  
  
"Yes, it should be on your bed." I nodded a quick thanks and walked into my room, bumping into a stunned Tristan's back. I leaned up to look at him and saw him gaping, apparently at something that was in front of him, possibly something that was sitting on my bed.   
  
"Tristan..?" I asked, then leaned over from where he was standing and squirmed passed him, quickly gazing upon my bed in utter shock.  
  
"It's.. It's a.." I stuttered, trying to form a well enough sentence to explain what it was I was trying to express.  
  
"It's a very.. elegant? Yes, elegant, thankfully caged, tiger."  
  
--  
  
PJPrincess: OK, so the tiger was an odd touch, but I didn't know what to make it. So, now Rory is in love with Tristan, recieving gifts from an unknown source, reassuring Marty that she wasn't the one for him anyway, and now attempting to help Paris keep her cool around someone who's guts she hates.  
  
JunoTechnoKid: You're twisted, you know that, right?  
  
PJPrincess: More then you know... XP Review!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: This seemed a little.. short, don't you think? 'Eh, review, the next chapter will most definetly be longer. She just needed to get her feet on the ground again and pick up the story. This chapter itself is a little.. messy. Just, I hope you guys enjoyed it, for my lifes sake!  
  
PJPrincess: ::whacks him:: Shh. Bye!  
  
Out. 


End file.
